


Making Time for Fun

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec makes time for a little fun for himself and Isabelle on a snowy day.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Making Time for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Prompt: Snowman

Alec decides to cut through the park with Isabelle on their way home from running an errand for their parents. They aren’t old enough to be sent on proper patrols just yet - no matter how much Alec begs, which is a _lot_ \- but he takes pride in being given any responsibilities, even if it’s just delivering a message to a Seelie guard. He knows the diplomatic matters are just as important as the demon killing, especially when your parents run the Institute.

It was starting to snow when they left the Institute, and by now it coats the ground an inch or two high, coming down heavy and fast. Alec keeps Isabelle’s hand in his own as they walk, always the protector, though the action serves another purpose as well - he feels the tug backward as Izzy slows beside him, distracted.

Alec follows her gaze to see children playing in the snow, rolling it into balls they stack on one another, building snowmen. He can see the longing in Izzy’s gaze, the desire to run over and join the other kids, to _play_.

They don’t have time to stop, though. Alec gives her hand a tug forward. “C’mon, Izzy. We have to be home in time for dinner or we’ll get in trouble.” Their parents know exactly how long the trip to the entrance of the Seelie Realm and back takes, and they had just enough time to go straight there and back before dinner.

“I know,” Izzy says, pulling herself away to follow him. “Looks like fun, though, doesn’t it?”

Alec shrugs. “It’s just snow,” he says, downplaying the idea for both their sakes because it _does_ seem like fun. But admitting that wouldn’t make either of them feel better.

They walk the rest of the way back to the Institute in silence.

\---

After dinner Alec and Izzy both go to study in the library, working on their daily written assignments from Hodge. Alec is just finishing his own work when he spots Izzy staring out of the window next to the table instead of actually working, watching the snow continue to fall.

“Hey,” Alec says, getting an idea. “How about I help you with your rune practice.” Alec tries to make the offer subtly, but Izzy looks at him dubiously. “...then maybe we can sneak out and go build a snowman.”

At that Izzy’s face lights up immediately.

“Really?” she asks, wide-eyed and smiling.

“Really,” Alec says. “But only if you hurry up, so we get out there before it’s too dark!”

It doesn’t take Izzy long to finish after that (especially with a few helpful ‘hints’ from Alec), and soon both of them are dressed in their warmest coats, hats, and gloves, sprinting outside before anyone can stop them. Alec helps Izzy get started on rolling the first ball of snow and activates his strength rune to lift the body and head up into place by himself once they’re finished. It’s pretty much as tall as he is by the time they’re done (which, after a few breaks to pelt each other with snowballs along the way, is just as the sun begins to set). They manage a decent looking snowman for what they could find to work with: two sticks for arms, two small, flat rocks for eyes, and a smile they drew on with their fingers.

“He needs clothes!” Izzy realizes with sudden horror. Alec frowns for a moment, then pulls off his own scarf and hat, handing them to Izzy, lifting her up into the air so she’d be tall enough to place them on the snowman’s head and between the top and middle snowballs of its ‘neck’.

“There, now he’s perfect!” Izzy exclaims happily, clapping her gloved hands together. “Thanks for making him with me!”

The snowman is far from perfect, in Alec’s opinion, and he’s properly freezing without his scarf and hat, but it’s worth it for the look of pure joy on his little sister’s face. “You’re welcome,” Alec says, smiling back. “Now let’s get inside and warm up with some hot chocolate before bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
